


【博君一肖】GV创造营

by Lvshu



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 王一博肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvshu/pseuds/Lvshu
Summary: 越舞凰，越快乐。逐梦逐梦逐梦gv圈。现在就开始dream，多凰都可以到达。bx制作人，和我一起吧！（主玩LOFTER：驴叔（id：Lvhansan）微博：驴叔要努力欢迎来找我玩～）
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. （楔子）[先导片]

【博君一肖】GV创造营 （楔子）[先导片]

热搜：  
1 BXTV《GV创造营》今日官宣 [爆]

双PD阵营——  
攻方男优PD（or带班主任）：王一博  
受方男优PD（or带班主任）：肖战

豪华导师天团——  
Vocal叫床导师：箫颤  
Rap口活导师：汪啵  
Dance姿势导师：顾魏 （兼BXTV GV分部长期合作医学顾问）

飞行导师：蓝忘机 魏无羡

攻方男优练习生（顺序不分先后）：

季向空  
谢允  
王一宝  
全一博  
王红孩  
王世界  
翟至味  
王一勃  
王牡丹  
王甜甜  
王崽崽  
王雅马  
王极限  
王叶飘  
双胞胎：王一拨 王一拔  
玉一博  
王椰菠  
王竹笋  
王鸭脖  
王蛛侠  
王派星

受方男优练习生（顺序不分先后）：

方也许  
方天择  
张小凡  
言冰云  
肖赞  
北堂墨染  
肖占戈  
肖蘸  
肖兔兔  
肖叉玖  
肖洒  
削站  
萧盏  
肖呆桃  
肖海绵  
肖菠萝  
肖山药  
肖薯片  
肖卜勒  
四胞胎：肖冰摇 肖红莓 肖黑 肖加仑

【训练生面试招募持续进行中】

95位训练生将分为攻方和受方两大阵营。

屏幕前的你将作为bx制作人，陪伴他们的gv成长道路。

最后的全国情色界攻受御三家，由你来决定！

攻受御三家皆可享有情色界和耽美界顶级资源，而攻受方C位更是可以直接获得过亿投资巨制大片男主角席位。

为你心动的攻受cp助力打call，更有机会让他们长期合作捆绑。

助力通道现已于评论区开启，赶快为你pick的训练生加油助力吧。

宁最希望琑的训练生cp助力通道也已开启，快来为他们选择你心中最适合的公演搭档，以及最适合他们的play片流吧。

越舞凰，越快乐。

逐梦逐梦逐梦gv圈。

现在就开始dream，多凰都可以到达。

bx制作人，和我一起吧！

【正在摄制 敬请期待】


	2. （一）[导师表演]

BX企业旗下BXTV巨额投资项目《GV创造营》今日正式开录。

BXTV gv分部是Z国首屈一指的情色界翘楚，各类男优人数众多、种类齐全，挑选出70多位来参加节目不是什么难事。另有一些有志于逐梦gv的小新人和素人，来上节目基本相当于面试，如若表现良好就有直接进入gv龙头大企业的工作机会！

这样组合的95位男优训练生，以后节目中产生的所有gv作品BXTV将自产自销，不会有版权、合同纠纷问题。

录制现场，95位男优训练生已齐齐坐定，在等待pd和导师到来的过程中，镜头会先拍一下他们之间的交流啊、反应啊，展示一下他们的性格什么的。

忽然之间——

舞台灯光大亮，各种浮夸的音效乱飞，训练生们皆很配合的做出惊喜和夸张的表情。

豪华导师天团要来了！

训练生中很大一部分都是超级至尊双PD王一博和肖战的粉丝，即算不是，整个Z国，只要混gv圈的，一定没有没看过这对儿gv荧幕顶流模范cp的作品的。

王一博和肖战在gv界的影片销量可以说是一骑绝尘，合作一次后，便炸起强烈化学反应般竟致黏着了数百万的cp粉，BX公司看他们搭档势头强劲，也乐于让他们长期捆绑，赚得盆满钵满。也是从这对开始，BX公司看到了cp长期捆绑发展的可能性和经济价值，这次的《GV创造营》更是开启了cp助力通道。

在95位男优训练生极尽热情和激动的鼓掌呐喊中，倏忽音乐飘出——

到导师出场表演环节了，那熟悉的曲调网瘾少年们几乎无人不晓，有性子外放的攻方训练生大喊出来：

“哦莫哦莫！《极乐净土》！”

他话音未落，全场聚光灯便同时汇集到一个不知何时出现的媚影身上。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

无论是攻方训练生还是受方训练生皆失控性奋的大叫。

是受方PD肖战！

那眉梢眼角俱流转着俊俏媚意的大美人儿，此时仅着一身半遮半掩、若隐若现的薄透红纱衣，热舞一曲《极乐净土》！

底下的训练生尤其是攻方狼嚎一片，受们也全都欣羡爱慕的红心眼。

有经验丰富的老gv男优，还能在这无边媚色撩得人发狂中缓神过片刻，大吼：

“啊啊！我鸡鸡大爆炸！！！”

立刻有训练生此起彼伏的激动附和。

肖PD表演结束，场内的燥热余温还远不能平息，下一首乐曲却紧接着响起。

这下换了受方训练生们叫得面红耳赤——

攻方PD王一博帅气登场，下身正装西服裤，更显出细直大长腿，而上身白皙赤裸，露着紧实的八块腹肌，表演了一首喘息纯享版《无感》，边合着节拍顶胯舞动，边换着荷尔蒙爆表的各种性感法子粗喘了整首歌。

现场的尖叫浪潮简直要掀了摄制棚顶！

“啊啊啊啊啊我发大水！”

“请正面up我！！！”

这一声有受方训练生们跟着起哄求被up，却遭到了更多周围双PD cp粉们的带箭眼神。

接下来Vocal叫床导师箫颤又show了一段现场干配音各类gv片段，并且叫法能明显听出不同层次和情绪表达的细微分别，95位训练生们边纷纷惊奇赞叹表示受教，边被极具技巧呻吟叫床得又硬胀了几分。

而后gv界以一条巧舌闻名遐迩的大前辈，号称口活一啵就能让人射精的Rap口活导师汪一啵，表演教学了香蕉、棒棒糖、冰淇淋的十种舔法，有经验少的训练生看着汪啵导师鲜红的唇舌隔空舔弄，已然脑皮层酥麻爽得腰身颤抖。

最后出场的是很多BX旗下男优都打过交道的BXTV gv分部长期合作医学顾问，本节目中被邀来担任Dance姿势导师的顾魏，顾医师。

不同于其他任何导师的表演，顾魏全身白色正装一丝不苟，推了推金属眼镜，开始播放自己准备好的ppt，做学术演讲一般，给95位训练生全面详细科普论述了男性的性器官构造，尤其是讲了一番如何找菊穴的G点，怎样的抽插快慢相间才能给一场性爱带来更极致的体验，以及攻方怎样才能技巧性的更持久……

本来性欲蒸腾的训练生们大眼瞪小眼，渐萎了一片……

这个“导师表演”估计节目正片里也剪辑留不下几秒。

将顾魏留至最后确实亦是制片组的一个小心思，好让训练生们收收心，准备接下来马上开始的初评级舞台。

TBC.


	3. （二）[初评级舞台·上期]

五位导师各自和训练生们打过招呼之后，在导师席位上坐定，受方PD肖战看了一眼攻方PD王一博，王PD立马心领神会附耳过来，听肖PD在他耳边小声嚅喏宛若撒娇：“你们先来。”

王PD于是拿起话筒：“好，第一位出场的是——攻方训练生，王椰菠。”

训练生等候区立马炸开一片，王椰菠站起来深呼吸了再深呼吸，边走去后台做上场准备，边听到肖PD磁朗的嗓音：

“下一位请受方训练生，肖呆桃，做好准备。”

被节目组安排首位出场的王椰菠拿了祭天剧本……他准备了一首王PD的《EOEO》改编版《XXOO》，却将情色歌词唱得Siri般生平，舞蹈也很没有力度。

在他的表演中，王一博PD和肖战PD一个对视间就明白了对方的意思，同时摇了摇头。

最终不出所料几位导师同时给出一个F。

攻方PD王一博更是拿起话筒对着自家训练生语重心长：

“你知道我们一直强调的‘凰’是什么吗？凰是一种态度，你现在连最起码的态度都没有。”

王椰菠低眉耷眼，本来首位出场就紧张，现下更是要哭出来的样子。

肖PD则适时唱白脸，温柔一笑，繁花盛开：“我看你的资料，你才刚入行没多久嘛，继续加油，椰菠冲鸭。”

王椰菠捂着被狙中的心脏笑得发痴下去了。

受方首位出场的训练生肖呆桃也表现平平，虽然包裹紧身裤的肉臀似Q润蜜桃，合音乐律动浪摆臀的观感也不错，但是口活和叫床功底不太行，综合评定最终仅拿到了C等级。

而之后攻方训练生王一宝、王竹笋也接连只拿到了D等级，玉一博则以其清冷疏离的独特气质获得了C等级。

接下来受方训练生四胞胎：肖冰摇、肖红莓、肖黑、肖加仑的出场多少唤醒了些导师们和训练生们略疲累的眼球。

四兄弟虽一母同胞，却性格特点各异，大哥肖冰摇沉稳持重，颇有些禁欲系更招人想将其操哭的魅力；老二肖红莓一身玫红鲜衣，绮艳惹眼；老三肖黑则皮肤莫名黢黑，尤其是一双手更黑的仿佛被碳烤过，反而让他在一众训练生中很有另类的记忆点；而小幺肖加仑则浑身散发英伦气质，他可以在被操时用纯正伦敦腔叫床、求饶。

四胞胎有噱头看点，节目组愿意多给些镜头，导师们也纷纷表示有趣，cue他们给加试机会。四兄弟把机会留给了性格最外放的肖红莓，却不料肖红莓站出来，竟有板有眼，红色正能量无限，高歌了一首《红莓赞》……

导师们纷纷扶额……

最终四兄弟一齐获得了C等级。

节目组更是恶意在《红莓赞》之后让攻方训练生王鸭脖上场，只见其一身宝蓝大褂，民国小公子模样，款步走出，然后愣是在现场一众人的目瞪口呆中讲了一段《金瓶梅》评书……

最终全体导师哭笑不得的表扬了他相声出身的功底，并给了他一个大写的F。

俗话说否极泰来，节目组策划和剪辑也深知怎样的节奏才能真正抓住观众。

于是接下来节目组安排已颇具人气的攻方训练生——谢允出场。

只见谢允长身袭古装，风流倜傥采花大盗模样，一曲飘逸古风舞被他跳得刚劲为骨，侵略意中见含脉脉柔情，端正的剑眉星目流波间却俱是轻佻性欲撩拨。

谢允命中带红，拍摄的首部gv作品便一战成名、一炮而红，不知多少骚受只因了他的眼神就颤着腰身被隔屏控射：“我好了我好了我好了！”

谢允果然不负众望，斩获了这期节目的攻方首A！

训练生们的祝贺和羡慕气氛未平，下一位攻方训练生王蛛侠的上场更是让训练生们开了眼界，王蛛侠的个人技是有着蜘蛛侠般的柔韧度，可以大劈着叉操人。

一些受方训练生看着他的展示，不禁咽下了猎奇和馋的口水。

但由于王蛛侠其它方面的能力较弱，最终得级为B。

之后在gv业界已凭狗崽崽一样的绝伦舔穴功力有了些名气的王崽崽，也斩获下了一个宝贵的A等级！

而受方也不甘示弱，派出了同样倍受期待的言冰云出场，只见其一身净白古衣，清绝凌傲却透出隐隐阴鸷，原本是极惊艳的古风play ，却因之前谢允的撞古风出场而难免稍减色了三分。言冰云一首古淫词艳曲别有风味，如山涧般清泠泠却溅砾石而起，沾人衣角心头，唱毕，在一众训练生们赞赏叹誉的鼓掌和荤话叫好声里，谢允只一展搭配衣饰的折扇，但笑不语。

最终言冰云在导师们的长时间热烈争议中，还是拿下了受方的首A！

而下一位登场的肖赞亦是很受瞩目，他是时尚圈内知名的设计师，此次他以素人训练生身份参加《GV创造营》，是想将男优发展成作为兴趣爱好的副业。在场的很大一部分训练生都穿过肖赞设计的衣服，确是版型与质量齐佳。是以他上场时，很多训练生都在为他打call，给足了排面儿。

但最终，肖赞还是因为练习时长和经验匮乏因素，仅拿到了个C等级。他回座时周围训练生纷纷凑过来安慰他。

肖兔兔便是在这样一片阴云中出场的，他戴着情趣的粉色兔耳朵发饰，特别是后面还剪真空了一小圈裤子，露出一个雪白毛茸茸的兔尾巴肛塞，随着翘臀的抖动摇摆勾引招人。

现场倏忽安静了，只剩下了直勾勾发红热的眼神和喉结的轮番上下滚动。

最终五位导师一致给出五个A！

初评级舞台近半，王一博PD看着肖战PD略显疲惫的神色，对整个节目组叫了停，进入了中场休息。

【预知后事如何 且看下期分解】

【关注BXTV gv分部慰勃，参与互动，即有机会获得现场门票，为doi的他们面对面加油！

上lof进入驴叔《GV创造营》话题页，边看边聊，神秘互动等你解锁！

本节目由百香果种植基地，独家冠名播出！

感谢首席特约，巴西龟养殖场，对本节目的大力支持！

感谢冰西瓜果园、太妃糖生产车间、不锈钢工厂、白雪鸽赛鸽俱乐部，对本节目的行业赞助！

更多精彩内容，尽在「驴叔」《GV创造营》主页！】

TBC.


	4. （三）[初评级舞台·下期]

中场休息过后，下一位攻方训练生翟至味的出场，瞬间炸起了整个困倦的场子——

翟小爷是高智商天才IT人士，年轻有为，巴掌大的脸，自我介绍时声音尚有些稚气，却在表演开始时大力扯松领带，利落解下黑色皮腰带一挥，脸上表情掌控欲和操纵欲瞬间盖过一切。

之后他又被导师cue着表演了个人技：  
sm绳子的10种绑法，并邀请了10位受方训练生上来帮忙做演示，其中包括之前与他合作过一部片子的老搭档，还未出场做自己表演的方也许。翟至味过来一面手上做着凶狠的绑人动作，一面轻声细语地讲怎么配合怎么不要动时，方也许默不作声从脸颊红到了耳廓。

最终翟至味获得了B等级。

肖战PD见方也许配合的不错，于是直接点名让他接着下一个上场。

方也许虽然身材管理有些不到位，且表演力度也不是很好，但他实在叫得很磨人好听。他开口第一声，好多训练生就直接“哇”了出来，镜头给到王一博PD修长的大手塞好耳机认真听，Vocal叫床导师箫颤也连连点头。

最终肖战PD一边手在暗处拽下王PD的耳机，一边笑眯眯着念出了导师们商定给的C。

然后出场的是同一个经纪人带的王雅马、王极限、王叶飘，他们选择了作为组合进行初舞台表演。

三位攻方训练生都很擅长极限运动，王雅马以在摩托上各种play的gv片出名；而王极限不仅酷爱玩滑板，还能以舌头在人体上玩的一出好“滑板”；王叶飘则目前只出演过一部滑雪场教练与学员play的gv，却因为影片前期的超绝滑雪技术令观众们印象深刻。

最终他们只有王雅马因为经验比较丰富，获得了B等级，其余只获得了C等级。

肖叉玖是在底下一小片莫名的哄闹中走至聚光灯下的，他在与导师们打招呼和自我介绍前先忍不住往那个方向看去——

是这次也做组合表演的攻方训练生，王甜甜和王牡丹，王牡丹正睁大着眼急去堵不知仍在呜噜噜说着什么的王甜甜的嘴，肖叉玖注目片刻，便转回神来向导师们问好了。

王牡丹看着肖叉玖真空黑色外衣胸襟大敞，两处粉蜜时隐时现，唱跳一首《痒》，喉结上下动着，渐渐顾不上松开了捂着王甜甜的手。

王甜甜看着王牡丹发直发亮的眼神，仍是笑他闹他，他们周围的好朋友基本没有不知道王牡丹屋里全是肖叉玖写真海报的……

肖叉玖之前签在哇鸡鸡哇gv公司，而王牡丹在㧒（yuè）滑gv娱乐，可巧不巧，肖叉玖一个受哇鸡鸡哇主推攻，而王牡丹一个攻㧒滑娱乐却主推受。

是以两个人虽出道拍片时间不算短，但一直都不温不火。王牡丹具体忘记自己是怎么看到肖叉玖的了，总之就是有一天烦闷找片看，偶然看到了肖叉玖的作品。

虽然片子的销量和反响不是很好，但肖叉玖的片子却总是能把王牡丹爽到不行，年轻气盛的王牡丹不知道有多少浓精射给过屏幕内的肖叉玖……并且肖叉玖的片子还莫名能鼓舞和支撑到王牡丹，让他再糊也想继续走下去，并暗中祈祷和坚信，总有一天，他们一定会发光！

后来，王牡丹听闻肖叉玖被挖到了BXTV，他也跟着一意孤行跳了槽，赔偿金几乎使他之前的全部男优生涯都白干，可他踏进和那个人共同的公司大门时，笑得比什么都甜。

现在的经纪人也是看到了这个笑容，认定他适合甜系攻风格，将他收入麾下，和王甜甜一起培养。

肖叉玖的初舞台演出在王牡丹手都拍红痛的巨响鼓掌声中结束，最终得等级为B。

而后登场的全一博梳着中分，这发型真是全凭他一张脸在撑，兹要是换张脸立马就能去出演汉奸。

全一博的个人技是魔术表演，竟然当众变没了一位受方训练生的裤子！节目安排和要求是虽然很多训练生已经有了不少gv作品，可初舞台仍要尽力为之后的节目保存悬念，是以初评级原则上不允许训练生直接展露性器，而不露性器还能勾撩得让人舒爽，才更体现训练生们的业务能力。

那位被全一博变裸下体的受方训练生还是个新人又是个脸皮薄的，当即躲在队友身后羞臊的不行，激起了一众受方训练生护崽子的口诛讨伐。

最终全一博的评级为D。

之后受方肖蘸、萧盏、肖山药、肖卜勒、肖薯片、肖菠萝顺序出场，但等级结果都不是很理想，依次仅获得了三个F和三个D，节目正片里大概剪留不下几秒钟。

而后便轮到了王牡丹和王甜甜。王牡丹一头淡金色半长发，西欧贵族小王子模样，而王甜甜则是很乖的黑发学生头，两个人都一副很小很幼的样子……而之后的公演里他们器物的型号却让bx制作人们感觉到了很大反差。

他们的经纪人是业界大牛，很会安排和开发他们，最终二人的等级皆为B。王牡丹贴标签时简直激动的手抖，他表面努力平静，内心却疯狂滚动过了千万条弹幕——

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊和肖叉玖一个班了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊会和他说上话吗啊啊啊啊啊甚至……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊会不会和他有合作公演机会啊啊啊啊啊啊……”

之后不同于王牡丹和王甜甜的幼系，受方肖占戈走成熟“人妻”路线，他算是一众训练生中年龄比较大资历比较老的，却也左不过28岁。他表演时大长腿穿着黑蕾丝，风韵万千，尤其表情管理很好，骚得人要死，唱了一首《Lollipop Luxury》 。

Rap口活导师汪啵清着嗓子念出了肖占戈的最终评级——A！

随后出场的攻方双胞胎王一拨和王一拔表演的不痛不痒，只双双获得了F等级。

接下来王一勃表演的个人技，三秒勃起，也因为初评级舞台节目组不让全裸而效果不是很好，最终只拿到了D等级。

而王世界的个人技却加了分，他的手指活在圈内好到小有名气，堪称BXTV加藤鹰，在他指下高潮的男优数不胜数，合作男优拍完后都忍不住纷纷对他抱拳，放话说没感受过他的手活就是错过了全世界！

王世界来了段充满性暗示意味的手指舞。其展现出来的技巧性获得了导师们的高度评价，并给了他A等级！

而后受方出场的肖洒和削站皆身着红色列车员制服，上演了一出列车play承重柱钢管舞。肖洒跳得更妖娆有味，拿到了B等级，削站则获得了C。

之后节目迎来了最特别的一组合作初舞台，由一位攻方训练生王派星，和一位受方训练生肖海绵组成。这种组合让在场所有人都耳目一新。之前二位便已合作过gv作品，并且累积了一些cp粉，他们的慰勃cp超话活跃粉丝数目不小。节目组便特意把他们安排在了一起。

他们默契配合上演了一出R18版Dirty Talk《海绵宝宝》，底下的训练生们有点想硬又有点想笑，最终在这种诡异的气氛中，他们都获得了C等级。

北堂墨染做为初评级第三位出场的古风play训练生，却和前两位有着鲜明区别，他散着墨发，极为俊雅，《萧声咽》舞台吹的好也舔的好。

肖战PD十分欣赏的鼓着掌念出了他的A等级。

而接下来出场的张小凡则是肖战PD看了资料和面试录像最为担心的一个训练生，张小凡农村贫苦人家出身，为了给父亲治病入了行，性格纯真的透着痴憨。这次初评级舞台，他什么变态的情色玩具都往自己裤裆里塞，可是节目组又不让裸身，所以拍出来的效果也并不是很好，最终他把自己玩得母狗般吐着小舌，爽得不受控制的眼神涣散翻着白眼，拿着D等级下去了。

Dance姿势导师顾魏在节目录制前翻训练生资料时，便知道季向空会来，那一刻他所有的惊讶和诧异，时间过去，足够在季向空面向他出场时，掩藏的很好。

季向空的出场亦引起了训练生们的一番轰动，他已是很优秀成熟的职业电竞选手，不知为何这次竟趁着赛季空隙前来参加这档gv节目，网上更是对这议论纷纷。

季向空在表演的节目里融合展示了他极佳的手速，和对诸般情色玩具应用的恰到好处的时机掌控力。

但导师们在给等级结果时还是犯难，聚在一起讨论了半天。季向空盯着不发一言的顾魏，又听一位导师拿起话筒问能不能看一下别的展示。

季向空嘴角斜起：

“我也有口活功底。”

Rap口活导师汪一啵惊喜：“哦？”

“能不能请一位导师配合我一下。”季向空只看着一个方向，且这不是问句。

肖战PD很好说话的温柔点头允了。

“谢谢肖PD。”“顾魏导师，如果我能把您隔着裤子舔硬，就是我赢了。您在讨论时就要给我A等级。可以吗？”

顾魏在一众训练生们瞧热闹起哄声中指甲抠进掌心，看着不等自己回答，已走过来单膝跪在自己身前伸出鲜红软舌的季向空，不动声色连脚趾都在使力隐忍，但还是未多久便听到身下带着笑音却实是冰凉的一声——

“我赢了。”

其实根本不用舔，在分别数年的前男友提出这个要求和向着他走来时，顾魏便早硬了。

顾魏将话筒用力攥得骨节泛白，齿缝里溢出季向空的等级：A！

最后出场的攻方王红孩和受方方天择则是节目组刻意安排为之，两个训练生中二气息满满，前者一头自我感觉炫酷吊炸天的红发，后者老觉得自己有什么星座之力的特异功能。可以为节目带来最后的笑点，并且在他们各自拿到D等级，至此全部初评级舞台结束后，节目让这俩人带领全体训练生一起宣读一下这里的守则和誓言什么的，果然全体气氛被他俩带的中二热血燃。

节目组又录了个本期ending，全体训练生在他们的初评级等级位置上站定，五位导师站在最前方，一起向屏幕前的bx制作人们鞠躬——

“请多多关照！”

“bx制作人，和我一起吧！”

TBC.

【初舞台等级汇总：】

【A班：】  
【攻方：谢允 王崽崽 王世界 季向空 ……】  
【受方：言冰云 肖兔兔 肖占戈 北堂墨染 ……】

【B班：】  
【攻方：王蛛侠 翟至味 王雅马 王牡丹 王甜甜 ……】  
【受方：肖叉玖 肖洒 ……】

【C班：】  
【攻方：王极限 王叶飘 王派星 玉一博 ……】  
【受方：肖呆桃 肖冰摇 肖红莓 肖黑 肖加仑 肖赞 方也许 削站 肖海绵 ……】

【D班：】  
【攻方：王一宝 王竹笋 全一博 王一勃 王红孩 ……】  
【受方：肖卜勒 肖薯片 肖菠萝 张小凡 方天择 ……】

【F班：】  
【攻方：王椰菠 王鸭脖 王一拨 王一拔 ……】  
【受方：肖蘸 萧盏 肖山药 ……】


End file.
